


Bunny Ears

by PrinceC



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but hear me out, frank with bunny ears, this was a wild idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is acting strange, and Jason decides to see what's the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Ears

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea that came to mind, now in written form. Also, it just so happens to be in time for Easter, so there's that.

Frank was acting strange. He wasn’t usually the kind of guy to wear his hood up everywhere he went. He was also distancing himself from everyone. Even when Nico tried to make him talk to them, Frank just sputtered out something, apologized, and ran away pulling his hood down further. For someone with the nickname “Cuddle Bear,” he was not acting super cuddly.

Jason found Frank huddled in the corner of his room, his hood pulled tight against his face. A muffled sound came from behind the scrunched hoodie.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Jason asked bemusedly.

Frank sighed loudly, and opened up his hood so his face could be seen. “I _said_ , please leave me alone.” He pulled the drawstrings of his jacket, closing the hood once more.

“Aw, that doesn’t sound like my favorite cuddle bear.” Jason smirked, and pushed up his glasses. He could practically feel Frank’s blush radiate from behind his jacket. He plopped down next to the covered praetor. “Come on, dude. Perk up!”

Jason poked Frank’s side with a slight charge, causing the taller boy to jump into the air. The blonde was expecting the taller boy to leap a couple of inches upwards. What he was _not_ expecting was for Frank to jump across the room, slamming into a nearby bed.

“Ow…” came Frank’s muffled voice from behind a pillow.

 Jason smiled and adjusted his glasses as he stepped over to the planking Asian.  “That was some jump, my friend. I didn’t know you could do tha—Is that a bunny tail?” A wide grin cracked across his face, stretching out his scar.

Frank responded with a loud, muffled groan. He sat up, not noticing his hood falling off. He sheepishly scratched his head, chuckling. “Yeah… Kinda that reason I’m avoiding everyone.”

Jason’s eyes focused on the two protruding fluffy ears that sat on top of Frank’s head. “You have bunny ears.”

“And a tail,” Frank grumbled, continuing scratching his head.

“And a tail,” Jason repeated. He was trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. He had seen lots of strange things in his lifetime: Leo coming back from the dead, Nico with flowers in his hair, Percy’s brother scarfing down four huge pieces of cake in under a minute. Frank with bunny ears and a fluffy tail topped all of them.

Frank turned red, and buried his face in his hands. “Oh gods, this is so embarrassing.”

“Any idea how this happened?” Jason asked. Frank shook his head and crossed his arms, his biceps bulging against his tight shirt. Jason unknowingly licked his lips, his eyes grazing over Frank’s body.

Despite the unusual circumstances, he had to admit that the praetor looked pretty adorable. And hot. At the same time. There was just something about a ridiculously ripped boy paired with cute little bunny ears that was just really attractive.

When Frank stood up, Jason’s eyes went immediately to the little patch of fur that fell just above his butt. And what a nice butt it was. It could almost put Percy’s to shame…. Almost. Jason felt his face flush as he started to harden in his pants.

“Well, there’s no point in staying cooped up in here if I can’t do anything about it,” Frank said. He started to pull up his hood again, before faltering. Sweat was starting to condense on his forehead. “Is it getting sticky in here or is that just me?”

He shrugged off the hoodie, pulling up his shirt in the process, exposing his well-developed chest. Jason quickly wiped the fog that had appeared on his glasses. Frank was hot, that was true. But it actually was getting pretty humid in the room. He could feel the sweat sticking his shirt to his arms, and his underwear clinging to his painfully hard member.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Jason’s arousal was emitting electrical charges throughout the room, increasing the humidity, causing them to sweat more. At this point, Frank’s already tight shirt was practically a second skin. His felt the urge to scratch his bunny ears, but fought against it, as he didn’t want to show his sweat-stained pits.

Frank scrunched his nose as a strange odor wafted into his nose. “Do you smell that, Jason?”

That snapped Jason out of his staring, and shook his head. “Smell what?” His cheeks were burning as he tried to divert attention away from his obviously bulging pants.

Frank inhaled again, deeply this time. “I don’t know. It smells kind of smoky? But also kind of…” His voice trailed off as he sighed dreamily. He turned red, and quickly turned away from Jason, burying his face in his previously discarded jacket.

 _Gods he’s too adorable._   “Kind of what?” Jason asked smugly, knowing that Frank was trying desperately to act like his pants didn’t just tent out at a speed to rival Hermes’ flying shoes. “Kind of…arousing?” He asked, closing the distance between them pressing his chest against Frank’s back.

Frank moaned as Jason began to kiss his neck. Jason’s hands wandered aimlessly across Frank’s chest. He slid his hands over Frank’s arms, gently squeezing his massive biceps. Just as his hands glided over Frank’s mountainous pecs, he bit down on his neck, making Frank groan in pleasure.

Jason turned Frank around, kissing him furiously. Each time their lips connected, Jason sent out a small electrical charge. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to drive him wild. With each wave of electricity, Frank shuddered in pleasure as tiny beams of electricity ran up and down between his elongated ears.

When Jason saw this he chuckled into the kiss. Frank turned red, his ears bending in embarrassment. “You’re cute, you know that, Zhang?”

“I’m about to get downright adorable then,” Frank said as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his glistening chest. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Jason. With a wicked grin on his face, he popped open the button of Jason’s pants, and yanked down the garment.  “Nice boxers, Grace.”

Jason’s face flushed but he didn’t respond. Frank just smirked and pulled down the Batman boxers and watched Jason’s hard cock flop out. Frank wasted no time in pressing the tip to his lips before opening up completely and deep throating the blond.

Frank went to work on Jason’s dick, sucking and running his tongue along the shaft. He slowly bobbed his head, pressing the head against his cheek to get a laugh from Jason. He began to hum as he sucked. Jason sighed in pleasure as Frank sucked.

“Wait a minute. Is that the Batman theme song?” He glared down at Frank. Frank stared back with a twinkle in his eyes, all the while still sucking.

“Mehbvee,” Frank said with his mouth full. He slammed his face into Jason’s crotch. The blond gasped for air as the vacuum that was Frank’s mouth increased. If he kept it up, Jason would be coming any second now.

Frank got off Jason’s cock, starting to suck on his balls. As he sucked, he subtly rubbed his cheek against the shaft. His bunny ears tickled Jason’s navel. All these sensations were too much for the former praetor to handle. With a gasp, he shot his load onto Frank’s face and ears.

“Sorry.”

Frank just shrugged, and stood up. He pulled off Jason’s shirt, and used it to wipe off the cum from his face. With a grin, he flicked it towards Jason’s shocked face.

“Dude, gross! You got it on my glasses!” Jason made a barfing sound, as he playfully punched Frank on the shoulder.

Frank chuckled and rolled his eyes. He took off the frames from Jason’s face, and suggestively licked off all the cum. Jason stared, his jaw dropped. When all the cum was gone, Frank placed them back on the blonde’s face. “Better?”

Jason grinned wickedly, and tapped Frank on the chest. With a loud boom, he went flying across the room, leaving his pants behind. Jason hovered over to the smoking Canadian. He looked down with a smile. Then he noticed Frank’s underwear, and broke out laughing.

“And you judge me on my underwear preference?” Jason’s smile spread wide across his face.

Frank was wearing frilly pastel pink panties. Frilly pastel pink panties with little bunnies on them. The panties were also incredibly tiny. They did nothing to contain Frank’s huge cock, which was pressed flat against his stomach by the tiny piece of fabric. In seconds Frank’s face was just as pink as his panties.

“When I woke up this morning, the only underwear I could find were these, and a sparkly thong that didn’t look like it would cover anything at all,” Frank grumbled, tugging on an ear.

“I don’t really know what to tell you,” Jason said, staring at Frank’s exposed cock. “But those don’t really cover anything either.”

A pillow sailed by, smacking Jason in the face. “Shut up, and get on the bed with me.”

Jason obliged and pinned Frank down, kissing his jaw line. He pulled down the tiny panties, away and off of Frank’s body. He stuck his tongue into Frank’s mouth, while playing the foreskin of his shaft. His hands drifted downwards, prodding Frank’s large balls briefly, before arriving at his hole. Just as Jason started to tease the opening, Frank flipped their positions, pinning down the blonde.

“Woah, woah, woah. You’re not topping. I am,” Frank said breathingly into Jason’s ear. He bit down onto Jason’s neck vein, making him gasp. His left hand began kneading Jason’s muscular chest. His right hand went straight away to stretching out the boy beneath him.

Frank was going at an agonizingly slow pace of stretching Jason out. He slowly pushed his finger in and out. It was driving Jason crazy. He tried to wiggle his ass to get Frank’s finger deeper inside, but the taller boy had him pinned.

Jason grunted in frustration. Frank just smiled and continued kissing the boy, very gently, keeping the slow and sensual pace he had built up. After what felt like forever, Frank decided Jason was ready. Slipping on a condom, Frank didn’t hesitate to slide his thick cock inside Jason.

“Gods you’re so tight.”

“Your dick is so thick, man.”

Frank just smiled, starting to thrust slowly. Jason felt completely filled as Frank started to move inside him. He gasped out loud when Frank found his prostate. The praetor stayed there for a moment, grinding his dick against Jason’s pleasure spot, which had him gripping the bed and writhing in pleasure.

“Any time you want to start fucking me, that’d be great,” Jason said sarcastically.

Frank took grinned with a slightly evil look in his eye. He grabbed Jason, lifted him off the bed, and slammed him against the wall. It wasn’t a hard slam, certainly one Jason could handle, but the blonde’s eyes widened nonetheless.

He opened his mouth to say something witty, but Frank shut him up with a kiss. He pulled back after a moment, and looked at Jason expectedly; daring him to say something. Jason just shut his mouth.

With that, Frank began pounding mercilessly away at Jason. He was fucking him so hard, Jason had to grip onto Frank’s shoulders for dear life. Every slam of his rod into the boy’s muscled ass was a spark of electricity within Jason. Every spark transferred to Frank, but it didn’t stop him. In fact, it egged him on to thrust harder.

Frank came with a roar that sounded almost bear-like, gripping Jason’s ass until his knuckles turned white. He slumped over Jason, pressing them against the wall. Their heavy breathing was in sync as they came down from their orgasms. Frank’s first, but Jason had come 3 times while Frank fucked him.

“That was… wild,” Jason said breathlessly. He swiped some of his come off Frank’s red cheeks.

“We’re just getting started,” Frank said, smiling. Jason’s eyes widened as he gulped.

* * *

 

Jason woke up on some camper’s bed feeling incredibly hot. He tried to get up, but discovered the source of his uncomfortable heat. Frank had a massive arm sprawled over him, effectively pinning him to the bed. He tried to discreetly lift the arm up, but Frank merely just wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, and dragged him against his body into a giant bear cuddle.

The blonde sighed in defeat and just snuggled against Frank, knowing full well that one couldn’t possibly escape one of his cuddles. Eventually Frank began to stir.

“G’mornin Jace,” He said sleepily, snuggling his not-so-little blonde friend closer to him.

“Your breath stinks,” Jason said pushing Frank’s face away.

Frank just chuckled. “Yours does too, you dork.”

Frank released Jason from his death cuddle, letting the shorter boy sit up and stretch. While he did enjoy seeing Jason’s muscles strain and flex as he fucked him, it was also very nice seeing them in a relaxed state. Jason was just that beautiful.

“Your ears are gone!” Jason’s voiced snapped him out of his fawning over Jason’s chest. Frank patted the top of his head, and discovered nothing but his hair. Quickly flipping onto to his stomach, he checked out his back and saw his bare butt mooning back at him.

“Awesome! Now I can see people again,” Frank said as he stood up and stretched. He looked around the room for his clothes, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Jason. Or rather, Jason’s head specifically. Besides his blonde lockes, and his glasses, adorning his scalp were two long, blonde bunny ears. “Dude.”

Jason looked at Frank quizzically. He followed Frank’s stare, and reached up, only to come in contact with a fluffy long thing. “I have bunny ears, don’t I?” Frank nodded solemnly. Jason just sighed in defeat, and got off the bed; the blanket falling to the floor.

Frank stifled a chuckle. “What?” Jason demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

“Oh, nothing,” Frank said slyly. “Purple really is your color, though.”

Jason looked down and saw a light purple frilly pouch adorned with tiny bunny heads, straining to keep his massive endowment within the confines of its limited fabric. With a defeated sigh, Jason got dressed. If fucking like rabbits was the cure to removing the ears, he had a few guys in mind to fit the bill.

Nico would look absolutely adorable, but would probably kill him afterwards. Leo was a possibility, but it was impossible to get that boy still for long. Percy. He would look hot and cute, and he would be totally clueless about the whole thing anyways. With a grin, he left the Ares’ cabin, saying bye to Frank, as the praetor cleaned up the mess they left in their wake of ravenous fucking.

 

 


End file.
